Happy Ending or Heartbreak?
by tsukiange
Summary: What if Jake had a friend in his dance class? They've been friends for four years, Selena Knight had a crush on him for two years. What if she was in Vocal Adrenaline? Now that Marley cheated on Jake with Ryder, is this her chance? Will Selena get her happy ending or Heart break? Starts at Girls (and Boys) on Film.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of song

Name: Selena Knight

Age:16

Hair: brown, little past shoulder, curly most of the time

Skin: pale/ fair

Eyes: hazel

School: Carmel high school

Clubs: part of Vocal Adrenaline


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel of song chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the glee characters. I only own Selena Knight and my story idea of course. I know nothing of dance to be honest, so just use your imagination when I say a song and listen to it and think up of one on your own. I will give examples sometimes from different movies or TV shows. I'm going to try to update the weekend after the glee episode. Pictures of characters and others will be on profile. Thank you for reading this!**

"So when is Jacob supposed to be here?" my friend Mia asks as I begin putting on my ballet flats.

"Oh he said he's running late; something to do with his girlfriend." I reply sadly my eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry hun, but at least it's just you and him today. All alone, slow music, you two holding each other….." "Shut up Mia!" I laugh at Mia's smirking face, shaking my head at her dirty mind. I shut my locker door and leave the locker room with a wave to Mia's kissy face. I begin my usual stretching as I wait on Jake to get to Electricity studio. Just I get up to start the music the studio door slams open and shuts, through the wall mirror I see Jake stomping towards me.

"What's up?" I ask whirling around, Jake just grunts and begins stretching his muscled arm. I frown at his tense back and walk in front of him. He refuses to look at me just glaring right through me at someone that isn't there. His eyes focus on me when I place my hand on his broad shoulder and he just deflates under my gaze.

"Ryder kissed Marley….. and she just let him." I gasp my eyes widening.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." He just shrugs his shoulders, his eyes looking defeated.

"I never though Marley would hurt me, and Ryder, he's supposed to be my friend. I just don't know what to do Selena." I murmur his name before pulling him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. At first his arms are limp until he wraps them around my waist, sagging against me. "It's going to be ok Jake, I promise." I murmur into his ear. After standing their holding each other for a few minutes I pull away, though it kills me to leave his strong arms, and walk over to my iPod and stereo.

"Selena, I don't feel like dancing right now." He says with his arms crossed. "I don't care we are going to dance to a song then we are going to my house to watch some horror movies." Ghost of you by Selena Gomez softly flows through the room. (think of Sean and Emily's duet dance in step up revolution).

At the end of the song we are panting, my heart pounding with how close we are, Jake looks more content with a small smile on his face. "Come on, grab your stuff you can shower at my house." I grab my iPod and leave the studio before he can say anything.

I grab my bag and purse and head to my 2013 blue ford focus to see Jake standing next to his truck. Without saying anything I unlock it and we get in my car. On the way to my house my thoughts are swimming with the possibility of telling Jacob about my feelings soon. We get to my house and after dropping our stuff off to my room I grab jeans and a black t-shirt and go to the bathroom. I quickly finish up in the shower and leave the bathroom with wet locks. When I enter my bedroom Jacob is sitting on my bed smiling at the picture of him and me after a dance recital when we were 15.

"That's my favorite picture of you." I say causing Jake to jump, not realizing I was in the bedroom. "Why?" he looks at me confusion on his face. "You looked happy, like didn't have a care in the world. It was before shit hit the fan." I stand next to him my hand on his shoulder, he just smiles sadly giving it one last glance before putting it back down. He grabs his clothes, heading to the bathroom; before he leaves he places a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes for the brief second his lips touch my forehead, my face heating up. After hearing the bathroom door close I head out to the living room to see the movie saw main menu playing on the TV. "Shit." I breathe out my face getting whiter, I hate blood. Shaking it off I begin making popcorn for Jake and I. Just as the popcorn beeps my phone goes off, sexy bitch coming from my phone a picture of Mai's face on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl just wanted to remind you about tomorrow." Mia's perky voice echoes through the phone.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" Mai groans over the phone. "Come on Vocal Adrenaline, practice, ring any bells?" I groan my face going into my hand. "I totally forgot, thanks Mai." "No problem, If you want to repay me, you could totally have sex with Jake and tell me all about it" she says in a sing song tone, I could practically hear the smirk in her tone. "Mai!" I squeal, my face turning red, even redder when I hear a cough behind me. Clutching the cellphone in my hands the dial tone in my ear, I turn around to see Jake raising an eyebrow at my red face. "Nothing!" I yell and run to the couch plopping down on it. Jake just chuckles and grabs the popcorn sitting on the couch on the opposite side after starting the movie.

During the movie I inched closer and closer to Jacob with each bloody scene until I was practically in his lap, my face in his chest peeking at the film every so often. When the credits rolled I let out a sigh of relief, peeking a glance at Jake to see him looking down at me with an amused smirk tugging at his full lips. I blush red jumping away from him to the other side of the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. We just stare at each other across the couch. "What are you going to do about Marley?" I ask breaking the stare and picking at the frayed edges of the hole in the knee. I hear him sigh heavily, peeking up at his face seeing the frustration returning into his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know, I love her, and maybe I'm just not good enough for her and she just realized it." At that my head shoots up seeing him staring at the ceiling. I move so I am able to grab his face in my hands, cupping his cheeks forcing him to look into my glaring eyes. "You listen to me Jacob Puckerman. Any woman would be lucky for you to date them, even one look from you. Don't ever say you're not worth it, because you are the sweetest guy I've ever met." I hiss out refusing to let him look away. "If she's what you want," my heart starts to chip away at the words about to leave my mouth, "I will help you get her back." With that said I release his face, before I get far he grabs them within his hands. I stare at his larger darker hands engulfing my tinier pale hands. My heart beating so fast I feel as if it is going to break out. "You would do that? Thank you Selena." He says with a relieved smile, "you would make an awesome sister." He grins at me.

"Sister…. Of course we have been friends since we were 12, who else could you rely on?" I reply even though I feel like going to my room and crying. "What do you think I should do?" he eagerly asks a grin forming on his handsome face. I sigh, "I don't know, don't you people in New Direction constantly sing about your emotions. Sing a song to her, saying how much you miss her and love her." I answer boredly, pulling my hands from his warm grip and crossing them. "That's a great idea, what song should I sing?"

"I don't know Jacob, give me some time to think," irritation creeping into my voice. 'I'm tired of hearing about Marley. It's always about Marley!' I think to myself a pout forming on my lips. Just as Jake opens his mouth his phone goes off. Before he picks it up I see a picture of Noah flash on the screen.

"Hey bro… oh um I'm just at the dance studio…. Yeah be home in a minute." He hangs up the phone and flashes me a guilty smile making my heart skipping a beat. "Let me guess you still haven't told anyone your friends with me." I rolled my eyes at his grin. "I love you." He teases but my smile drops a bit. 'Not the way I want you to.' "I gotta go though, bro needs help with something. I'll call you tomorrow." He kisses me on the forehead before leaving; my face crumbles as the front door shuts, my hands covering my face as I try to keep the tears at bay. 'What have I gotten myself into, heartbreak here I come.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except my girl, story, and characters I create. This story will be somewhat AU. I do like Marley, but Jake is hot and I like to dream. Please review. And thank you to all those that did review and favorite, you make my day!**

Chapter 2

"So honey how was your day today?" My mom asks over dinner a week after Jake came over.

"Fine, our coach has been pushing more and longer practices." I answer pushing around my food, feeling the achiness in my body to move. My mother opens her mouth to say something, but love bites by Halestorm blares in the dining room. I look down at the screen to see Jake's face on the screen, giddiness flows through me causing a grin to form on my face.

"Excuse me!" I yell running from the table, ignoring the pain in my legs. "Hello?" I answer when I shut my door. "Jake?" I ask when Jacob doesn't say anything.

"Marley and I broke up, she's with Ryder now." My heart soars at the news, but twists painfully at the pain in his voice. "Oh Jake I'm so sorry, Marley lost a great guy."

"Nah, I kinda knew she would choose him, even when we were together this week she would stare at him, and space out when she was with me." Jake tries to sound like he doesn't care, but he still sounds miserable.

"Hey forget her, if she doesn't realize how amazing you are it's her loss. Do you want me to her back for ya? You know Vocal Adrenaline; we are known to be ruthless." I ask with a smirk, Jacob just laughs softly, but it's pitiful.

"I didn't say I wanted her dead Selena."

"You're no fun," I pout, "anyways you're getting out of your house." Jacob groans.

"Selena….I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Now we are definitely going, you sound like a girl. I'll be there in 15 minutes." I hung up before he can say anything. I grab my keys and shoes and run out the door to my car, yelling bye to my mom as I leave the house.

Exactly 15 minutes later I'm standing on the front porch of Jake's house, ringing the doorbell incessantly. Jake finally opens the door while glaring at me.

"Wow, you actually listened to me." I smirk walking away, knowing he's following me. After getting in the car he doesn't say anything just crosses his arms and pouts. "So how long do you plan to pout for you big baby?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not pouting." Jake grumbles.

"Sure, sure, you're just lucky you look cute when you're pouting." I tease flashing him a smile. Jacob chuckles and smiles back, unfolding his arms.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a secret. In fact close your eyes. I'll tell you when to look."

"Fine, just don't kill me with your driving."

"Psh shut up! I am a great driver... Asshole."

~FF~

"Okay we're here, remember no peeking." I open his door and grab his hands in mine. I pull him to stand in front of the building with me standing behind him, my hands covering his eyes. "Can you just show me where we are?" Jake tries to sound mad, but I can hear the amusement in his voice.

I move my hands to his shoulders; I stand on my tippy toes to reach his right ear. "You can look." I whisper, I feel him shiver under my hands. "You brought me to Rinky Dinks?" Disbelief colors his tone, "You know how uncool this place is." I walk in front of him and grab his hand pulling him behind me with an eye brow. "Since when have we cared what was cool, as long as it's fun?" He shrugs his broad shoulders and follows me to the skate buying stations.

"So your regionals are coming up soon?" Jake asks as we are putting on our skates. I start to laugh at Jake's subtly, "Yes Jake, and you know I can't really tell you anything, my teammates would kill me." I stand up and make my way to the rink. I look at Jake over my shoulder, giving him a smirk. "I can tell you that we are going to win and kick your ass at Nationals." I skate away laughing; no one else is at the rink except for the bored worker at the skate stand. I hear Jake huff and make his way to me. I expect Jake to come up next to me to argue with me, but instead he grabs me around my waist, holding me against his muscular chest. "Jake!" I shriek and start to laugh though my insides feel like molten lava coursing through me. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, half heartily, not really wanting him to stop touching me. "I'm not letting you go till you take it back and say Jake is the man." Jake yells out over my laughter, tightening his arms around me as I wiggle. I calm down from laughing with butterfly's flying around my stomach as I turn my head to stare at Jake. 'I'm so close…' I think as his breath is mingling with mine, taking in his dancing brown eyes and his full lips pulled into a grin. His grin fades a little; time just seems to stop the longer his eyes are locked with mine. I glance at his lips once more, "Selena..." he hoarsely whispers his face drawing closer.

'Marley, he just got dumped.' I pull away as I remember they recently broke up, and he's probably in pain and looking for a distraction. I skate away even though I am drawn to Jacob who is staring at me dumbfounded. My heart plummeting. "I'm still going to kick your ass at Nationals." I yell but my voice is higher than normal and I refuse to turn and look at him. He would probably see the longing in my eyes. Jake skates next to me and doesn't mention what just occurred.

"Well I will tell you one thing about Vocal Adrenaline." I grin, breaking the awkward silence, as Jake gives me his full attention. "I'm singing the lead at our regionals." Right after the words come out of my mouth I am picked up and in Jake's embrace once more. Before I can move the world turns sideways and I scream as we fall, Jake breaking my fall as I land on him.

"Ah! Fuck!" Jake yells touching the back of his head where he hit it on the rink. His other hand is still around my waist holding me to him.

"Oh my god Jake, are you okay?" I scramble to sit up, pulling him with me so I'm kneeling next to his sitting form. I get close to Jake to check where he hit his head. "Well there's no major damage except a bump." I pull away looking into his eyes, "Thank you, by the way, for breaking my fall." I laugh lightly and give him a shy smile.

"No problem, I'm the dumbass that tried to spin you around on skates." Jake laughs but turns serious, just staring intensely at my face, my face heats up at his intense staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" I go to stand up to go to the bathroom, but Jake grabs my hands stopping me from moving. "There's nothing there, you look good." He smiles at me his eyes soft as my heart pounds against my rib cage. "I'm proud you're singing lead, I know it's always been your dream to be lead."

My heart is aflutter and my face feels hot. "Thanks Jake." I cough lightly, "we should probably go its 10 and I got curfew." Jake nods and stand up offering me a hand up, I accept it with a shy smile, and he doesn't let go of my hand. The fan girl inside of me is squealing and jumping up and down. Then reality crashes back in my head and I remember he's on the rebound. I sigh and pull my smaller hand out of his bigger, warmer one. His brown gaze swings to my hazel eyes, I can see the question and slight hurt in his eyes but I just smile and give a small shrug.

Most of the car ride to Jake's home is filled with an uncomfortable silence. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat and break the silence," so my regionals are in two weeks, its being held at Carmel school, you should come." I don't look at Jake, but I can feel him looking at me. We finally pull into Jake's drive way, and I still refuse to look at Jake, worried I would do something stupid if I looked at his handsome face.

"Hey," Jake touches my shoulder, but I still refuse to look at him. I hear him heave a frustrated sigh, his fingertips touch the side of my face guiding my head to look at him, he's giving me a crooked smile and I can't help but smile back. "I'll be there Selena. I would miss it for the world." I nod and he goes to get out of the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right? At practice?" Jake asks sticking his head through the open window.

"Oh no, sorry our coach is making us practice this weekend." Jake stares at me incredulously. "I know." I laugh.

"Okay, guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Later Jake!" after he leaves, I sigh throwing my head against the seat in frustration. "Ow!" I grab the back of my head. "I really need to stop doing that." The pain in my head only briefly distracts me from my thoughts of Jake, and what I'm planning on doing at regionals.


End file.
